The present invention is directed to a connector for light waveguides, said connector having two carrier members with a plurality of V-shaped, parallelly extending centering grooves etched into the carrier members.
A method for connecting light waveguides as well as an apparatus for the implementation of the method is known from German printed application No. 23 45 273 which claims priority from an application that issued as Canadian Patent No. 969,744. In this disclosure, a V-shaped groove was crystallographically etched into a carrier and the two ends of the light waveguides to be joined together were placed in the groove in an abutting relationship. Given such an arrangement, a single carrier piece is utilized and the light waveguides are brought together in the grooves. However, assuming a releasable connector, an opening of the arrangement caused the losing of the centering of the light waveguides and required repeating the assembly operation. Thus, with a releasable connector arrangement, renewed connections again required an additional cost during assembly with all aids that are necesary for centering and fixing the light waveguides in the various grooves.